This disclosure is directed toward power machines. More particularly, this disclosure is directed toward power machines having hydraulic systems, and to methods of controlling the hydraulic systems in cold temperature conditions.
Power machines, for the purposes of this disclosure, include any type of machine that generates power for the purpose of accomplishing a particular task or a variety of tasks. One type of power machine is a work vehicle. Work vehicles are generally self-propelled vehicles that have a work device, such as a lift arm (although some work vehicles can have other work devices) that can be manipulated to perform a work function. Work vehicles include loaders, excavators, utility vehicles, tractors, and trenchers, to name a few examples.
Power machines having hydraulic systems sometimes operate in cold temperature conditions. Operation of the hydraulic system with the temperature of the hydraulic oil in the hydraulic system being too low can result in performance degradation, damage to components, or other undesirable results.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.